All You Get to Know
All You Get to Know is the 11th episode of Season 2, 51st episode overall. Plot Welcome, What's That Smell? and Ojo and Treelo Need to Know Pip and Pop are playing you're it right in front of the door. "We better tag some more!" Pip replied. Pip and Pop runs away. Bear opens up the door, and welcomes the audience from wondering what he gets. "You can call myself a smarter than the average Bear if you like". Bear heads inside, but realizes a sniff coming through my nose. Bear realized it smells like oatmeal. And Bear asks why he had ate oatmeal for breakfast, he said you smell good all the time. Bear enters the living room finding Ojo with Treelo about why he wasn't there. "You must be a self living lemur, and you must be an adolescent cub." Ojo gasped. "Adolescent? I'm Ojo!" Bear said that Ojo is better than Angelica Ojo. "No-no-no-no-no. You see, I'm Ojo, not Angelica. And Angelica is Pip's middle name." Bear needs to tell the situation of Treelo's idea of when not wanting to make friends with Ojo. The flashback begins to show Ojo to the refrigerator. "When I was going to the kitchen that time, I need plenty of space with Christine." The flashback ends and Bear sayd Ojo did say that. "Did you have anything to catch bananas, Treelo?" Treelo said he was out hunting bananas to keep the giant ape from chasing at, he might be at a jungle. "Or, maybe the truth was out there; Treelo? The jungle is no ordinary jungle someplace." Ojo said she needs to head over the bathroom and play in the tub. "Sure. Go ahead. I'll be waiting for you." So, Ojo and Treelo went. Bear Talks About Knowing After they went, Bear said they had met Ojo instead of just being lonesome with Treelo. The word "Knowing" appears. It is shown in all 7 orange letters. Bear asks something if he needs to know including permission to go to the bathroom. An animation of a diaper and a toilet are shown. "You could get to know better if you want to ask her out by the lockers." Another animation shows a group of lockers. "Or maybe do you want to know or how to build a wooden plane?" Another animation shows a wooden plane. Then Bear comes up with a music number. The song ends if Bear suggests if he should go out to the Otter Pond. "I don't know where I'm gonna go here, I'll check." Pip and Pop Doesn't Know Anything at The Otter Pond Bear finds Pip and Pop playing tag until he finds Treelo pretending to be a monster, scaring Pip and Pop away. Bear asks if what's all the commotion. "That lemur just scared me!" This made Bear even anxious and shouts "Treelo, not in front of Pip and Pop!" Treelo sadly walks away. "Ah! So tell me, how was your lucky day?" Pip replied it was great, since they decide to know each other. Pop was sad. "Oh...Pip doesn't know anything. Pip doesn't know!" Pop started crying and hits his head on a pile of dirt. Bear told him to stop. "Everyone knows better than you, guys." They both said "Really?" Bear asks if they remember what they did. A flashback begins. A flashback shows the day Etta Otter was pregnant with Otto Otter. Etta was groaning on a hospital bed. "Push, Etta! Push!" Otto was in a panic. Doctor Otter told Otto "It's a boy" since Pip was born. Otto was so proud Pip is growing young. The next flashback shows Pop as a 4-year old in the old house. Etta told Otto that Pop didn't organize his homework for his classmates. "What? Why?" Otto asked. "Pop is not feeling organized at anything, so apparently; he takes a place to clean up!" "Yes, Etta. That's called...cleaning!" The next flashback in 17 years, Pip and Pop become teenagers. They are seen holding party cups with other otters. "S'up, Pip?" They all said "S'up?" to each other. The DJ otter replies "Let's party!" The flashback ends and Bear asks: "Pip...you told me you got a flashback about throwing a party, didn't you?" Pip's answer was "no". "It wasn't me! It was the year Pop was born!" Bear gasped, despite to Pip's look on his face. "Hardy har har. Nice flashback, guys! Nice flashback." Pip and Pop bid Bear bye because Etta and Otto are here to visit at another house. They both duck back in. Shadow's Story After Pip and Pop left, Bear hears the sound of someone laughing. He realizes it's Shadow, and decides to sing a song real hard, she'll appear. He began to sing "Where oh Where is Shadow?" on The Otter Pond. The song was over and Bear shouts for a few seconds. She appears on the Rock. He asks her what she's been up doing today and she tells him that she was flying around the forest with her arms. After Bear asking Shadow for a story, Shadow also sings "Hush Little Baby". The song itself is repeated from "The Big Sleep". The story was over and Bear said it has never seen a bedtime song like this. Shadow said it'll summon some pajamas so their parents can put the baby back in the crib after 12:00 AM, and tries to catch on wanting another story. She disappears in a flash and Bear said it'll be right with my pajamas. Tutter Doesn't Find His Clothes Tutter doesn't have clothes and decides to try searching under the cabinet, but they aren't. Tutter's clothes are right on top of a bedroom stand. "When you grow up; Tutter, you're gonna be a businessman." A stock footage of "Mouse Party" is shown and shows Tutter wearing a suit and a tie. The flashback is interrupted by Bear: "Tutter, 20 years is great! That year didn't happen!" Tutter was shocked. "Wha…? I can't grow up in 20 years? You're no fun, Bear!" Tutter smashes his tie to the ground. Bear stops him. "Hey, I'm serious. Growing up in 20 years never happen in this time. None of this is real, Tutter!" Tutter sadly replies that he's sorry and wanting to be a businessman. "Oh, cheer up; Tutter." Tutter jumped up on Bear's hand. "Now follow my lead!" I'm the Greatest Mouse I Ever Knew Tutter found a place to the upstairs hallway with Bear. Tutter jumps down. "Ouch! That's gotta hurt in the morning!" Bear asks Tutter if he's okay. "Yeah, yeah I'm OK, Bear. I have no injured ankles or broken bones, but...uh, it's OK." Tutter asks Bear if he wants to go out with Treelo. He attempts to call out for Treelo, he goes inside to his bedroom. Tutter looks under the blanket, no Treelo. "Treelo takes one look on his face and doesn't even know her!" "Too late, Tutter. She's gone." Bear says, and it's no need to be frustrating, or loneliness. "Plus, I'll tell you one." So he and Bear sang a reprise of his song, making a flashback of Treelo in the pond. The song is over and asks Tutter if he's nice to cheer Treelo up. "Because of the bones?" Tutter asked. "No, silly. Your bones are not broken. That's the way you know him." So he and Bear went downstairs and tells Treelo about it. "Are you sad because you dumped him at the pond earlier?" Treelo doesn't answer. Tutter gives him a "banana-nana" to cheer her up. Ojo came back. "Ah, so you guys get to know me; eh?" Bear and Tutter were surprised to see Ojo who got back. Everyone cheered. Luna's Main Plot Night came in, Bear realizes he had some day, he goes up to Luna, and he went to The Attic to tell Luna all about his day, he had met Ojo and Treelo who had hunting bananas in the jungle from getting chased by an ape. "An ape? Bear, there are no apes in the pond. Specifically, the truth is out there; Bear." Bear said he was out in The Otter Pond telling Pip and Pop about growing up in both ages after the day Otto and Etta are middle adults. "To be honest, their ages grow young and old 50 years a day." Luna tells Bear about Tutter. "The day Tutter was about to be a mouse man, he doesn't want to be 20 years throughout the day. That year, in this case; did not happen, Luna." "That's true, Bear. Even though I am the moon, I need to be satisfied with the picture. Some of these knowings seem to get worse from here." Bear suggests a yes, and Luna said there might be time to meet the clouds in the night sky. Bear asks Luna if he wants to sing the Goodbye Song. "You know, I was hoping you would ask." When the song is over, Bear heads to the attic and "thanks for visiting the Big Blue House." He turns the lamp off but turns it back on. "And by the way, meeting somebody is the best day of how he met in the past, present, even the day I am present." So, Bear went and turned the lamp back off. Songs *Get to Know and Reprise (Music and Lyrics by Peter Lurye, Bill Obrecht and Brian Woodbury, Music Score by Rob Curto and Julian Harris) *Where Oh Where Oh Where Is Shadow? (Music and Lyrics by Tyler Bunch) *Hush Little Baby (Sung by Shadow) (Music and Lyrics by Tyler Bunch & Peter Lurye) Notes * This is a second time Bear says "Do you ever think about things like that?" just like in the episode "It's a Mystery to Me". * This episode does not to have What Do You Think segment. Bear's Sense of Smell Oatmeal Shadow's Appearance Rock Credits * All You Get to Know (Credits) VHS and DVD Release *Get to Know Quotes * All You Get to Know (Quotes) Transcript * All You Get to Know (Transcript) Other Languages * All You Get to Know (Other Languages) Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes on VHS Category:Episodes on DVD Category:Episodes in 1998 Category:Season 2 Episodes with a Production Code Category:Episodes in March